The HuntzDragon
by joseph33759
Summary: Love makes people do a lot of crazy things but what Jake does is Treason to the Dragon Order Can his own family forgive him? Even if the Dragon Order doesn't?
1. Chapter 1

Title: the HuntzDragon

Genre: Romance

Summary: Love makes people do a lot of crazy things but what Jake does is Treason to the Dragon Order

Can his own family forgive him? Even if the Dragon Order doesn't?

Disclaimer: I do not own American Dragon: Jake Long

Note: I am editing the episode called "The Academy" because it fit for this story

* * *

"It's odd, I see two possible futures, both good and one that my sister saw as well meaning it's bad to" said Kara as they talked to Spud, Jake, Trix and Lao-Shi

"Explain yourselfs oracles" said Lao-Shi and Sara smiled over-happily

"Either all but one magical creature is going to die, or-" said Sara

"Jake is going to beat the HuntzClan and save all of us" said Kara, "Whoopee-doo" she said in an exagerated expression

"Who is going to be the last living Magical creature if Jake fails?" asked Lao-Shi

"Jake" came the answer from both of the oracles

"and how is that a good thing? living my life in fear of the Huntzclan?" asked Jake and Kara for the first time gave a small smile

"Cause lover-boy, you'll be with Rose" said Kara and the world seemed to stop

"JAKE!!! I forbid you to be with that girl!" said Lao-Shi and Jake turned to his grandfather

"NO! Jake has to be cause either way he is with her" said Kara and Sara

"How can that be?" asked Lao-Shi and Kara shrugged

"Cause I saw them together in both visions" said Kara and Lao-Shi closed his eyes

"It seems Young Dragon I was over reacting, perhaps you should go find her?" asked Lao-Shi and the Oracle twins started to explain why they were here and soon Spud and Jake were inside the Huntz training facility

---

"It's a dragon catch-"

"Maybe, I don't want to be your enemy Huntzman" said Jake suddenly as he dragoned down

"What? Even though we hunt dragons you don't want to be enemies?" said the Huntzman before laughing, "Nice try dragon but-"

"I know Huntzgirl's true identity! But I don't want to fight her..." said Jake as he started to pull off his mask before the Huntzclan started to get in more aggressive stances

"Prove it dragon" said the Huntzman and Jake shook his head

"Her name is Rose" said Jake and the huntzman was taken back about how much emotion was in his voice when he had said the name

"And how did you come across her name dragon?" asked the Huntzman as he motioned for the Huntzclan to relax their stances

"I was a classmate of hers" said Jake as he removed the mask revealing his true identity to the Huntzclan

"Huntzgirl, did you know the secret identity of this dragon?" asked Huntzman and Rose sighed

"Yes Huntzmaster, but I kept it secret as a way to repay my life-debt to him" said Rose thinking fast

"Yes, you told me how you were saved by the American Dragon during your school ski trip" said Huntzman thinking hard, it could be a trap, but then why would the American Dragon reveal his true identity to him? to the whole of the Huntzclan

"What do you want Dragon? I assume you aren't here to fight us as you are not in your dragon form" said the Huntzman and Jake nodded

"I- I want to join the HuntzClan" said Jake and the whole of the HuntzClan literally froze

"Dragon, what you ask is... Impossible... I-" said Huntzman

"I know the secret identities of many of the dragons around the world! Please just let me be with Rose! I'll do anything!" said Jake and The Huntzman noticed how

Rose seemed to have tears welling up in her eyes, could it be that these two were-No it was impossible, wasn't it?

"Huntzgirl, kill him" said Huntzman and Rose was stock-still in shock, "Well Huntzgirl?" asked the Huntzman and then Rose surprised him

"No Huntzmaster, I can't" she said

"I thought not, Dragon, you will tell us the identities of the recent generation of dragons" said the Huntzman as he turned away, "Then we may begin to comptimplate whether or not to allow you and Huntzgirl to live" he said as the HuntzClan surrounded both of them and chained Jake and dragged or pushed them along the corridor, "One more thing, enjoy your time together dragon, for you may not have long to live, as it is up to the council themselves" said the Huntzman before both Jake and Rose were in front of a cell door, a almost solid metal one with a window for the guards to look in on you and a flap at the bottom to push food through and Jake was unchained and pushed into the room followed soon by Rose.

* * *

Well this is a _wonderful_ chapter, I skipped alot of stuff and _**TRIED**_ to keep in In character but trying something of this degree is almost impossible to do so well Read and Review, and no telling me Jake wouldn't betray the Magical world, this is a fanfiction so I am allowed some leyway and this is it XD well I hope you enjoyed the chapter I'll update ASAP


	2. Author's Note

I am sorry but as of now there will be no more updates untill such time that I can rewrite all of my stories my flashdrive crashed and I can't access it on any of the three computers here and as such I can not get to my stories and that means I can not update them, I apologize for the major inconvinance this has caused, I stupidly decided not to have a backup on my computer so it'll take a while before I can post another chapter for any story


End file.
